Many service providers and device manufactures use advertising messages to share and broadcast information between devices. For example, a device can advertise the availability of certain services or state information by broadcasting a Bluetooth Low Energy (BTLE) message that indicates the current state of an application or service. However, BTLE messages are limited in size. With all of the services and state information shared between devices using BTLE, a static payload definition will not provide enough flexibility to handle all of the data that needs to be transmitted between devices. Moreover, if a static BTLE payload definition is used, payload space (e.g., bits) may be wasted when not used by a corresponding service or application data.